Meltan
is a -type Mythical Pokémon revealed in Pokémon GO and in Japanese on the official site for the Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee Switch games, which are Kanto region Generation VII sub-set pairs part of the main series. Biology Physiology Meltan is a small Pokémon with a gold head, which resembles a hex nut, and a glossy silver body. A black sphere floats in the center of Meltan's head like a magnet; the sphere itself is Meltan's eye. A red cable sticks out from Meltan's back, acting as a tail. Its hex nut head can also spin and it is revealed to be the primary source of Meltan’s eye power. Its shiny form has a light brown color on its hex nut head and a blue cable tail. Behavior Meltan's body is made out of liquid metal. This allows Meltan to corrode/eat any metal and absorb it into its own body, eventually becoming an indirect predator to the Pokémon with metallic body, such as the Magnemite evolution lines In addition, Meltan generates electrical energy from the metal it absorbs; it uses the electricity as an energy source as well as an eye beam attack version of Flash Cannon, which it releases from its eye. Meltan cannot stand extreme heat, due to it being weak to -type. Ironically, it can walk underwater although it is also weak to said type. Additionally, Meltan can contact the rest of its kind to its current location when its bodies vibrates by the result of contacting with any soundwave-related metallic items like school bells nearby, just as its head spins much faster. Meltan can be very curious, showing interest in many things. They also spin their hex nut heads a sign of affection towards others and when happy. Evolution In the games, Meltan evolves into Melmetal when it is fed 400 Meltan Candy in Pokémon GO. In the anime, Meltan evolves into Melmetal by combing with it own species. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= TM Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= TR Breeding Tutoring Sprites |smspr = |smsprs = |VIIback =Meltan Back LGPE.gif |VIIbackf = |VIIbacks =Meltan Shiny Back LGPE.gif |VIIbackfs = |pespr = Meltan LGPE.gif |pesprs = Meltan Shiny LGPE.gif |swshspr = Meltan SS.gif |swshsprs = Meltan Shiny SS.gif |VIIIback = Meltan Back SS.gif |VIIIbacks = Meltan Shiny Back SS.gif }} Anime Meltan first appeared in Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Prior the species' full appearance in SM109: A Grand Debut! and starting plays major role from SM111: Show Me the Metal!, three Meltan made cameo appearances in SM106: Evolving Research! as silhouettes, where they were sealed within a small crate beneath the underwater nearby to escape from that crate, unsealing the Hex Nut Pokémon off-screen. When Ash and his classmates are finished with their School trip from Poni Island back to Melemele Island, there are more than three Meltan whose coming along as well, infiltrating beneath the said ship to the latter island. Once they reached Melemele Island, they made hug mistakes on attempting to eat any metallic substance while separating into two groups due to being scared away by an Alolan Rattata, one group almost kill one of the Pokémon with metallic body like a passing by Magneton before being counterattacked by its Thunder Shock, then eating one of Team Rocket’s items such as James’ bottle cap collections, while another Sophocles’ metallic tools that were originally used for his experiments at Pokémon school through finding its Ultra Guardians underground base. A Meltan whose with its group at Pokémon school began to show interest in Ash's Rowlet and joined him due to his debt on retrieve its hex nut head back quickly before a Murkrow steals it, while the rest of Meltan, including their fellow group that invaded Team Rocket’s hideout located in Bewear and scared away by the den owner for their trouble, began to reside at Ultra Guardians base with Lusamine's Clefable they first encountered before meeting Ash and his friends, with Clefable manage to make them behave themselves from causing trouble on eating someone’s metallic items, acting as their parent and teach on the next day. This Meltan has its hex nut color contrast toned down by the result of Team Rocket unknowingly using its hex nut for their mobile donut truck hideout. In SM112: Got Meltan?, this Meltan whom Ash's Rowlet befriend, has officially joins Ash on his journey. As of SM138: Final Rivals!, Ash’s Meltan and its fellow hordes fuse and evolved into a singularity Pokémon, Melmetal, at night before the next day’s final Alolan Pokémon League, thus retained the original hex nut color tone on Ash’s Meltan side part. Trivia *Meltan is the first new Pokémon revealed in Pokémon GO. *Meltan is the second Mythical Pokémon with a singular type that had its type introduced in Generation II, the other being Darkrai. *Meltan is the shortest Mythical Pokémon, along with Land Forme Shaymin. Conditionally, both appear in the Sun & Moon TV series anime. **Meltan is also the first Mythical Pokémon to be caught by Ash. *Meltan is the shortest Steel-type along with Alolan Diglett and Klefki. *Many Ditto have been seen being transformed into Meltan in Pokémon GO since it was first released, but it has no longer been happening as of November 2019. *Meltan can't be found in Pokémon Let’s Go, only in Pokémon Go, but can be transferred to those games through the GO Park. *Meltan has the lowest base stats of all Mythical Pokémon. * Meltan and its evolution, Melmetal, have source code abilities even though abilities are not present in Let's Go. *Meltan (along with Melmetal) is the first Mythical Pokémon to be part of an evolutionary line. **Also, Meltan, along with its evolved form Melmetal, is the only Pokémon in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! to not be introduced in Generation I. Due to this, its Kanto Pokédex number (152) is not the same as its National Pokédex number (808). **Meltan is also the first Pokémon to evolve in the anime through a fusion of its same species. *Meltan is the only evolvable Pokémon who cannot evolve in any core series games. Instead, it needs to be evolved in Pokémon GO. *As demonstrated on its anime debut on SM106, Meltan can walk underwater, despite being a -type, and its first main weakness as of SM111 is it cannot stand absorbing heats, such as from the likes of -type-related Pokémon. *Professor Oak is the one who named Meltan its species in the anime. *Meltan and its evolution, Melmetal, are the only Pokémon officially introduced in Generation VIII that are not native to Alola, they were native to Kanto. Strangely, it creates a time paradox as it was only discovered after the Generation 1 Games ended, but it was in the Kanto pokedex. Origin Meltan's head is based on a hex nut. Its body is made up of mercury which is a liquid at room temperature, similar to Meltan's body. It uses electricity to form amalgams, types of rocks/metals that can be fused into one. Etymology Meltan comes from the word melt, metal, ''-tan'' (a Japanese suffix meaning small), tantalum (a kind of metal) and molten (a material that can be easily melted, like steel). Gallery 808Meltan SM Anime.png 808Meltan_LGPE.png 808Meltan PE.png 808Meltan Shiny PE.png Meltan_GO.png Meltan_GO_Shiny.png meltan.0.jpg|Meltan 3D meltan-in-pokemon-lets-go.jpg|Meltan in Let's Go Pikachu Let's Go Eevee meltan.original.jpg|Willow discovers Meltan Pokemon Go Shiny Meltan.jpg Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu, Eevee, Meltan, Melmetal.png 808Meltan Pokémon HOME.png Category:Ancient Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line